some of the image forming apparatuses such as laser printers, etc., are arranged such that a process kit snoring therein a part of an image-forming section is detachable from the main body (for example, see Tokukaisho 61-18181). The process kit includes, for example, a photoreceptor drum, a developer unit for supplying toner to the photoreceptor drum, and a cleaning unit for removing the toner remaining on the photoreceptor drum as one integral part.
In the above image forming apparatus, refill of the toner, retrieval of the used toner, and exchange of the photoreceptor drum which has been deteriorated are carried out in one process by exchanging the process kit with another process kit.
Further, a handle for carrying the process kit is formed at a position corresponding to a center of a rotation shaft of the photoreceptor drum. The handle is set parallel to the rotation shaft of the photoreceptor drum. Therefore, when carrying the process kit, as the photoreceptor drum can be maintained horizontal, the toner in the process kit can be prevented from shifting to one side.
In the above arrangement of the image forming apparatus, when carrying the process kit, even if the toner shifts to one side, the overflow of the toner from the process kit can be prevented. Moreover, even when installing the process kit storing therein the toner which may have shifted to one side, the possibility that a part of an image cannot be developed can be eliminated.
The above image forming apparatus is arranged such that the installation and removal of the process kit are carried out from the front face of the main body by moving it in a direction of the rotation shaft of the photoreceptor drum. More concretely, projected portions which extend in a direction parallel to the rotation shaft of the photoreceptor drum are formed on both sides of the process kit. Further, the projected portions are respectively guided by guide rails provided in the main body. When installing the process kit in the main body, the bottom surfaces of the projected portions are respectively placed on the guide rails, then the process kit is moved along the direction of the rotation shaft of the photoreceptor drum.
However, in the above conventional model, when installing the process kit in the main body, because the process kit is contained within the main body, it is difficult to recognize the state of the process kit from outside. Therefore, there is a possibility of installing the process kit in the main body wrongly, and if this occurs, the proper image forming process may not be achieved.
Moreover, when a sheet gets stuck between the process kit and the main body, the state of the sheet being stuck cannot be recognized until the smooth movement of the process kit is interfered when the process kit is pulled to some extent.
Furthermore, if the process kit in the above state is taken out, since the sheet being stuck will be more badly damaged, the smooth movement of the process kit will be hindered. In the above state, if the process kit is forced to be taken out, the damaged sheet remains on both the process kit and the main body, and it will take a long time to take out the damaged sheet.